1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to towed vehicle brake actuator assemblies.
2. Background Information
Applicant is co-inventor of Schuck et al, “Towed Vehicle Brake Actuator Assembly” Ser. No. 11/096,083 filed Mar. 31, 2005.
Existing towed vehicle brake actuating systems lack a means of applying proportionate braking effort to a towed vehicle using air pressure.
A mechanical vacuum pump is used to create a vacuum in the towed vehicle's power brake system.
As will be seen in the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, the present invention overcomes shortcomings of prior art.